Question: Express $0.1067$ as a fraction.
$0.1067$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1067}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1067$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1067}{10000}$